Uryu and Ichigo's Rocky relationship part2 of 4
by Ryuuzakiriver
Summary: Ok so because for some strange reason you people like my writing heres part 2 of the 4 part adventure.in the beggining i have a brief summary of part 1 in case you didn't read it....So with that please enjoy and always remember to review.


Uryu and Ichigo's Rocky Relationship Chapter.2

(Ok so for those of you who didn't read chapter. 1, here's a brief Summary. Uryu and Ichigo have been in a secret relationship almost since the day they met. They've had sex, they got into an argument, Uryu cried, and now Ichigo is alone….on a bed….in a room….realizing he's just made the biggest mistake of his life. Now that that's out of the way let the dramas continue.)

Uryu slammed the door behind him and then fell to his knees as his sadness overwhelmed him. He began to cry harder and harder, until suddenly he heard "Hey aren't you that Quincy guy Ichigo hangs out with"? Uryu wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up to see Kisuke Urahara standing above him. "What do _you _want" Uryu Snapped obviously not in the mood to hear his partner's name.

"Well I was going to offer you somewhere to rest and a shoulder to cry on but now I think I'll just be on my way"

"No…Wait…I'm sorry" Uryu apologized, Kisuke smiled "it's ok, why don't you come with me back to the store and tell me all about it". Uryu smiled and shook his head "that would be nice", Kisuke smiled back and the two started towards Urahara Shoten. 

Two hours later the pair found themselves sitting on the floor drinking tea "so that asshole didn't even apologize for hurting you"? Kisuke inquired. Uryu shook his head "not even once"

"Come here" said Kisuke his arms out stretched and welcoming Uryu made his way over to Kisuke and was wrapped in the tightest most loving hug he'd ever felt in his entire life, Uryu couldn't help but close his eyes as comfort overcame him. "you know, I don't think Kurosaki realizes how lucky he is to have someone like you" Kisuke said. At this Uryu lifted his head out of Kisuke's chest and looked at him quizzically "what do you mean" he asked "Well…" Kisuke lowered his voice as he spoke closer and closer to Uryu's ear "if you were _my_ boyfriend I would stop when you told me it hurt, and I would slow down if you told me I was going too fast and I would actually give you the option to be the dominant one if you wanted to". After saying this Kisuke looked Uryu straight in the eyes, smiled and kissed Uryu. Uryu was shocked at first "I have a boyfriend" he thought to himself "what if Ichi finds out!!!! What if he leaves me"? worry along with a million other negative feelings all rushed through his mind at once, but as the kiss went on Uryu found it harder and harder to think in fact he lost contact with all of his senses, his body started to tingle, he couldn't help but close his eyes, and just as he was at the height of his emotional high Kisuke broke the kiss "I'm sorry" he said "you have Ichigo we shouldn't do this it's wrong and" at that he was cut off as Uryu went back in for another kiss. At this point Kisuke realized there was no arguing and kissed Uryu back. The two then took each others shirts off, and then pants until the two were laying on the floor in their underwear "lay back" Uryu said and because he promised he would be better to Uryu than Ichigo was Kisuke did. Uryu then sat on his waist and said "Ichigo's done this to me a million times, but I wanna know what it feels like to do it to someone instead of just having it done to you, is that okay"?

"Hey" Kisuke chuckled "anything for you" Uryu laughed and began to kiss Kisuke on the neck and slowly worked his mouth lower and lower until finally he was at the waist line on Kisuke's boxers. "These are in the way" Uryu said seductively "I'll have to move them" at that Uryu bit the waist band and proceeded to take off Kisuke's undergarments using only his mouth. "Much better" he said once they were finally gone "now I can really start on you"

He then took Kisuke's more than erect cock in his hand and was just about to put his mouth on it when they both heard "hey Hat n clogs Uryu ran away have you seen… him"? Just as he finished that sentence Ichigo walked into the room where his mentor and his lover were in a very compromising Position.

(find out Ichigo's reaction to this situation in part three ---)


End file.
